To many Happy Beginnings
by Schattengestalt
Summary: John's idea as to how to celebrate New Year's Eve isn't traditional at all, but Sherlock doesn't mind. He has never been one for traditions, after all. Johnlock.


**Author Notes** : Just a smutty One-Shot to wish you all a Happy New Year and send you my best wishes! ;)

Enjoy! :)

Credits to my boyfriend for beta-reading this story for me and helping me with editing it. ;)

 **To many happy Beginnings**

"Sherlock." Gentle fingers ran through his curls.

"Darling." A kiss to the corner of his lips.

"Sweetheart." A warm weight settled down on top of him.

"It's time to wake up." An erection nudged against his hipbone.

Sherlock blinked his eyes open slowly and met the wicked grin of one John H. Watson with a raised eyebrow. "As much as I appreciate your waking methods, I can't think of a reason to get up."

"Ah, no, of course, you can't." John shook his head in amusement and leaned down to steal a kiss from Sherlock's lips. "It's just half past eleven in the evening at New Year's Eve. No reason at all to get up."

A quiet sigh fell from Sherlock's lips as he gazed up at his boyfriend with fond exasperation. "I have told you a thousand times that I don't see any reason as to why one should celebrate the beginning of a new year. The only matter of importance will be the tax increase as of the first of January. It's not like people are going to change their ways, just because we add one more year to the absolute inaccurate count of years on the calendar. Really, 2016... as if the world only exists for... Whew!"

John's lips on his ended his tirade effectively and after a second of pouting, Sherlock allowed his boyfriend to deepen the kiss. His hands found their way to John's back on their own to draw him even closer as he nipped playfully at John's lower lip, before sucking it into his mouth. The resulting groan that echoed from above was like music in Sherlock's ears. The most beautiful music in the world, considering that the sound had emerged from John and that Sherlock had been the cause of it.

"God, Sherlock." Hands tightened in his curls as John licked hungrily in his mouth, but Sherlock didn't mind. No, he didn't mind at all as he rose to the challenge and sucked on John's tongue, before stroking it with his own, teasing the tip of it and nipping at John's lower lip at the same time. Sherlock smirked inwardly, when John's hard cock pressed into his belly as his lover rubbed against him, turned on by their heated kiss and Sherlock's performance. It was his turn to moan though, when John's hand sneaked between their bodies and closed around his own hardening length. "At least, someone is _getting up_ ," John snickered into the kiss and Sherlock was too focused on the heat pooling between his thighs as to think of a reprimand for the horrible pun. Truly, John's skilled fingers should come with a danger sign, seeing as they could shut all the doors of his Mind Palace, until Sherlock's sole focus was on the amazing man in his lap... and his hands on Sherlock's cock.

"I thought you wanted to celebrate... New Year's Eve." The words tumbled from Sherlock's lips, without his permission, when John pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the leaking head of his cock. Sherlock clamped his mouth shut in horror, certain that he had destroyed the mood, when John leaned back with an unreadable expression on his face. Great, Sherlock scolded himself, when John glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and started tasting around the tangled sheets. John would put on his pants and demand of Sherlock to celebrate the arrival of the new year with their neighbors in the streets. They wouldn't get back to the bedroom until the early morning hours and by then, they would both be too tired to...

"Christ, John!" Sherlock threw his head back - all thoughts flying from his mind - when a slick hand closed around his deflating cock and stroked him back to full hardness once more. "You stupid git," John whispered fondly as he kneeled above Sherlock and threw the bottle of lube on an empty pillow. "We are already celebrating. I don't want to chatter with mindless people and drink sparkling wine." John grabbed Sherlock's cock at the base and rubbed it's tip between his arse cheeks... his _slick_ arse cheeks.

"You!" Sherlock gasped and could only grip John's hips as his lover sunk slowly down on him, until he had taken all of Sherlock's hard length.

"Yes," John whispered hoarsely and rolled his hips in a slow circle. "Instead of arranging bangers, I went to the bathroom to prepare myself for a ride."

Sherlock's mouth went dry as his mind supplied him with an array of images of John preparing himself. How John had probably kneeled in the bathtub - warm water raining down on him from the shower - as he had smeared lube on his fingers and brought them between his spread thighs. John wouldn't have pushed in right away. Oh no, he never did that, Sherlock remembered with a flush in his cheeks. His lover would have circled his hole first, relaxing his muscles and then, slowly at first, he would have pushed the first finger inside, stretching himself and spreading lube everywhere. After a while, John would have added another finger and spread them like a V inside him and then... Sherlock gasped as half a dozen alternate possibilities to this scenario assaulted him. John could have just prepared himself with professional - say, medical - expertise or he could have... Sherlock moaned and came back to the present with a start, when John claimed his lips in a bruising kiss and slammed purposefully down on him.

"Don't you dare!" John bit down at Sherlock's lip. "To get lost!" John's teeth scratched over the vulnerable skin of his throat. "In that fucking big brain of yours!" John sucked hard on his erect nipple and tore a hoarse scream from Sherlock's lips.

God, but John was ruthless tonight. Not in a bad way, mind you. Sherlock rather enjoyed John's rougher sides, especially when they were in bed... or in any other semi-private place. It was just... Sherlock hadn't expected to be fucked into the mattress tonight. And yes, although he was technically the one _in_ John, his boyfriend was definitely the one in control, as he set a fast pace while he moved on top of Sherlock. No, Sherlock wouldn't have expected _this_ \- John sweating and flushed on top of him - after John had been all fluffy jumpers and tender kisses all day long and maybe that had been John's plan all along, but... Sherlock didn't have the necessary brain capacity to solve this mystery, when John was such a... _distraction._

"Yes, Sherlock, that's it!" John panted, when Sherlock bent his legs to improve John's foothold and propped himself up on one elbow steal a kiss from John's lips, while closing his hand around his boyfriend's throbbing erection at the same time.

"Why?" A part of Sherlock's mind managed to direct the question to his tongue, even while he was watching in fascination how John's cock fucked his fist, every time his lover moved on Sherlock.

"Because," John panted and leaned forward on his arms to increase his pace. "I want to start...2016 as one with you. I want the new year to be... about us. Only us."

"Romantic," Sherlock mocked fondly, even while warmth bloomed in his chest at John's words. They had only managed to get together half a year ago - after the mess with Mary had been dealt with - and six months wasn't enough time for Sherlock to explore his relationship with John. Not that any amount of time spent with John would ever be classified as _enough_ , but Sherlock really wanted to start a year as a couple with John. To start it as one and to... _end_ it as one. Again and again and again, until...

The bells of hundred churches welcomed the new year with twelve chimes each and Sherlock pulled John down in a passionate kiss. "Happy New Year!" They both panted into each other's mouth, before the capacity to form words was lost to both of them. Groans and moans filled the bedroom of 221B as the two men moved together as one, getting closer to their climax with every thrust, until Sherlock came with a scream in John. He clawed at the back of his lover as wave after wave of pure lust surged through his body and was only barely aware of a splash of warmth on his chest, as Sherlock got lost in a sea of passion.

He came back to himself some time - could be seconds, minutes or hours - later to tender kisses to every part of his face. Sherlock was barely able to angle his head to the side and claim John's lips in a gentle kiss, before he sank back down onto the pillow. John and he were a complete mess - sweat and semen stuck to their bodies - and Sherlock knew that they should get up to clean themselves up, but he was much too comfortable with John snuggled against his side to move even a single muscle.

"Look," John murmured next to his ear, as Sherlock was just about to drift off to sleep. With a grumpy complain he forced his eyes open and turned his head towards the window. From their place in the bed, they had a fantastic view of the nightly sky, which sparkled in every color of the rainbow as the fireworks exploded over London.

"Perfect," Sherlock whispered back and snuggled closer to John. There was no need to elaborate, as they both knew that Sherlock wasn't referring to the fireworks, but to them as they were now. Together and exactly where they belonged. At Baker Street. At home. Facing the new year and all the years that were still to come, together.


End file.
